


Gloss

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Birthday, Character Study, Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Charles shares his birthdays, but glossy magazine parties were never meant for her.





	Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

The birthday parties came right out of glossy magazines. Sharon made drunken phone calls and often times left the phone dangling as a confused worker requested she repeat herself. Miraculously, everything came together the day of. Sharon lingered long enough to murmur a happy birthday and kiss his head before disappearing for bedtime wine. 

Charles gave her the rose, accustomed by then to her gaping and sometimes outright jealously. Worse, he gave her the fancy fork, their favorite fork and common reason for argument between them. 

He did it, because he knew his mother would never slap together drunken parties for her. No, her foster mother never even asked when her birthday was. 

Nor did Sharon wake up to her retches, because nobody warned her about the dangers of eating five pieces of cake on an empty stomach.

Glossy magazine parties were never meant for her anyways.


End file.
